Death Of A Martyr
by Philly Homer
Summary: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's greatest hope, occupies a cell in Azkaban. By his own admission, The-Boy-Who-Lived agrees that he deserves to be in the nightmarish prison for his heinous crimes. The masses demand to know why their hero betrayed the principles and morals that he stood for. The answer - Revenge.


**Disclaimer – **Obviously I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm simply playing around with her creation, an opportunity for which, I'm immensely grateful.

Author's Notes – The "Harry goes to Azkaban" genre has always been fascinating to me though unfortunately a lot of the fics in the genre lack quality. As a result, I decided to try my own hand at writing a "Harry goes to Azkaban" story. I should mention here that I tried to do something very different with this story. Instead of the usual "innocent Harry Potter unfairly gets locked in prison", this Harry is guilty and belongs in prison. For me, this is all about the story of how he got there. Considering the subject matter, I should warn you that I had to go to some pretty dark places to write it. Consequently, this will be an extremely dark story so if that isn't your sort of thing, may I suggest reading something else.

* * *

A couple of months ago if you had told me that I, Harry James Potter, would be sitting in a dark cell in Azkaban guilty of torture, rape, and murder. I would have laughed in your face and told you to visit a shrink in the future. If that didn't work out, then you just needed to spend less time getting high with Sibyll Trelawney.

There was absolutely no chance in hell that I would stoop to such a heinous level.

I had killed before, albeit it was unintentional, but I don't think Quirrell would care much about that tiny little detail. However, killing someone with meticulous planning and in cold blood wasn't something, I believed myself to be capable of.

Adding torture and rape to my alleged crimes was an insult that I wouldn't even dignify with a response. There was nothing in this world which could possibly persuade me to willingly force myself on a woman.

If you insisted that I would be locked within the confines of the Wizard prison, guilty of the aforementioned crimes. I would have adamantly denied your charges and said that I had been framed by some Ministry conspiracy to take me out of their way.

If it wasn't the Ministry, then perhaps it was a scheme orchestrated by Voldemort. Maybe, I had just defied him one too many times, and he was content with me being out of his way.

Perchance, the Ministry and Dumbledore had completely fucked up and booked me to the island prison without a trial. It wasn't as if that hadn't happened before seeing how my innocent Godfather had been locked in here for 12 years.

The point is; I would have used any and every other explanation in the book rather than admit I would be able to calmly plan a murder, and execute it along with a side of torture and rape.

Apparently, I needed to read a couple of more books from the library, on Self Discovery. I was guilty of everything listed above. I had thoroughly planned and executed the murder. I had reveled in the torture inflicted by my own hand. Oh, but it just wasn't enough.

No, there would never be a sufficient amount of revenge. I had to hear more screaming, I had to see more tears and I had to listen to the cries for mercy, which would never come.

I said earlier that there was nothing, in the world, which could persuade me to sexually assault a woman. A woman who was a mother, a wife, a sister, a daughter, and a cousin to someone.

It goes to show naïve I really was. Revenge. One simple word with seven characters, yet it holds so much power. My need for revenge had been so overwhelming that any morals, I had ever adhered to had crashed into millions of little pieces just like the wave which presently crashed on to the rocky fortress of Azkaban.

So now that you know my story, you think you reserve the right to despise me, to hate me, and curse me into the deepest, darkest pits of hell.

Wrong, mal, torto, unrecht, galat, nefas, and whatever other language you know how to say wrong in.

You will have to forgive me; Azkaban has a woeful supply of books that allow you to learn other languages. The ones I just listed are from my own memory, and the guards I talk to. Nevertheless, I'm getting off topic here.

You know how this story ends, but to truly know the motivation behind my actions, you have to go back to the very beginning. After all, aren't you curious what exactly caused the Boy-Who-Lived, and Chosen One to become a monstrous criminal?

I can tell that I have gotten your interest piqued. To satisfy your inquisitiveness, you have to get to the heart of the story. Oh and what a tale it is.

* * *

Reflecting back on the course on events, I guess it all started the night Sirius was murdered by his own cousin. For the first time in my eventful life, I had felt hate, and it was directed towards that murdering cunt. She had taken away the one person who had loved me unconditionally.

Seeing the surprised expression on my dead godfather's face had done something to me that I can't really put into words. Consequently, I had let my actions do the talking. It was in the form of me trying to cast a Cruciatus on the psychotic whore.

I remembered Crouch Jr's lesson that it could land me a lifetime term in Azkaban, but I didn't care. All that came to my mind was the vegetative state of the Longbottoms, and how this fucking twat deserved the same fate for killing Sirius.

I cast the Cruciatus with all the hate and anger, I could muster, yet I had failed. Pitiful!

Her mocking tone towards my pathetic attempt at revenge had were just oil to my simmering rage. Her words echoed through my mind, but before I had a chance to do anything else,

Voldemort had arrived. He had shielded her just as Dumbledore protected me. My only opportunity at vengeance was gone.

Back at Hogwarts, I learned amongst other interesting thing that Dumbledore really had some impeccable timing. He revealed the full contents of the damnable prophecy right after Sirius died, and I had been possessed. It was such a nice gesture to let a person know that they had Sword of Damocles hanging over their head right after the closest thing they had to a parent had died.

At this point, I should have been ready for a nervous breakdown. Fortunately or unfortunately (depends on which way you want to look at it) I had an anchor to hold on. It was Sirius' face as he fell gracelessly into the Veil and Bellatrix's mocking. The prophecy didn't affect me nearly as much as those two images did.

Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence and said he believed _the power the Dark Lord knows not is_ love. I gave a snort of contempt, but didn't say much. I didn't believe that love could defeat Voldemort especially after that display of magic I had seen the aforementioned Dark Lord put on. Dumbledore continued on as if he wasn't aware of my earlier snort. The Headmaster mentioned that he wanted to repair our relationship. A part of me wanted to say that if he could bring Sirius back, then it would be repaired. I wisely held my tongue and assured him that we would, while I carefully avoided any eye contact.

I went to the Room of Requirement following our conversation. The hopelessness of my situation was beginning to set in. I was to either kill Voldemort or be killed. Snape always accused me of being arrogant, I desperately wished for a surge of it at that moment.

Like too many other times in my life, I was to be disappointed. I try to close my eyes just to rest a bit, but maddened violet eyes stare back at me, jeering at me. Again, I'm filled with fury, but it's the shame at failing to punish that sadistic bitch that really gnaws at me.

My Holly wand comes out and I level everything within the room I had created. My anger fueled Reductos are good for the destruction of the simple furniture the room had created, but the damage doesn't even give me an iota of satisfaction.

Exhausted, I wish for the room to mend itself, and try to work on clearing my mind. My efforts are rewarded with visions of godfather dying over and over again.

It was at that moment that I realized that I required vengeance for my own sanity. Someday, I would meet Bellatrix again, and I vowed to make her pay. She would feel the same pain I felt today. She would beg me to end her miserable life, and I would oblige her.

Perhaps, I could use some of the spells she was so fond of. I remember the Prophet mentioning her fascination with the Entrail Expelling curse. Yes, I would definitely have to use that, it would be fitting. No, it would be poetic justice. It took a moment before I realized that I had no clue how to apply the aforementioned curse.

I guess that was the turning point since I realized just how awfully inept I was. Bellatrix had escaped the Chief Warlock himself, and I hoped to best her with a limited repertoire of spells taught in school. I would have to rectify that as soon as I could. It had been years, since I thought of the Restricted Section in the vaunted Hogwarts school library. Now, sitting in the Room of Requirement I wished for library to appear in front of me.

Nothing. There were no changes at all to the room. I tried again to picture the Restricted Section as clearly as I could, and attempted to have a replica of it appear before me. There was absolutely no alteration to the current room. Fuck, I mentally curse as the Room of Requirement's limitations are finally revealed.

Violet eyes ridicule me as frustration sets in. I'm not quite sure whether it was determination or stubbornness which compels to start finding ways into the Restricted Section. It was after much deliberation that I finally settle on a plan which doesn't involve many risks, and it would get me the books I wanted.

* * *

I was back in an entirely empty Gryffindor Commom Room, due to the very late hour, before I realize that I hadn't even thought of going to the Hospital Wing to visit my injured friends. I resolve to make it up there tomorrow and thank them for all their help before I set my plan in motion. My sleep was filled with the haunting image of Sirius' wasted face and Bellatrix's mocking words.

I woke up somewhere around dawn and I couldn't be any more thankful. There was no one up to question me about the events of last night. I grab my Invisibility Cloak, all the while thanking my father for leaving me with such a useful item. The Marauder's Map brings forth the memory of Sirius telling me how hard it was to make the bloody thing. Again, I swear to myself that I would show Voldemort's whore just how much I meant o hurt her.

Carefully avoiding anybody who was up at this godforsaken hour, I reach the Hospital Wing. All five of them were fast asleep, but the signs of their struggle were clearly evident by the various bandages and salves on their bodies. I sit there for a while, but eventually Hermione wakes up.

She winces in pain as she begins to speak; Dolohov's curse had clearly done a number on her. I hope that motherfucker rots in Azkaban for hurting her.

The first words (barely above a whisper) out of her mouth are to say that she is sorry for Sirius death. I resist the urge to flee; she deserved that much from me.

I asked her how she knew, and she told me that she had asked Remus when she woke up last night. I told her I didn't want to talk about it just yet. Years of friendship told me she wanted to pursue it, but thankfully she stopped. Instead, she asked me about what happened to the others. I told her everything I knew about their injuries and their circumstances. While we were talking, Ginny, Luna and Neville had woken up and filled in the details I had missed. It wasn't long before Ron woke up and joined the conversation. My next few moments were spent having a conversation with my friends.

Knowing what I know now, I should have spent more time cherishing that conversation since it was the last one, of its type, that I had.

Our chat was interrupted by an owl delivering the Daily Prophet. Fucking owls. I got up to leave before Hermione grabbed my wrist and asked me to stay, since it was important for me to know what the papers were saying. I knew she was right, deciding to sit there and listen to whatever drivel the Prophet decided to spew.

Besides, the announcement of Voldemort's return, which was accompanied by several reassurances for the public not to panic. This had as much of a chance as me defeating Voldemort through the power of love. Speaking of me, I had become an overnight hero again, the lone voice of truth, a shining beacon of hope to all of the Wizarding World.

Over the past year, I had dreamed of the day where I would be proven right and I could say "I told you so" to all the retards who had vilified me. Now, my moment of truth and triumph was upon me, and I couldn't have cared less. Hell, the emptiness inside me would have done a dementor proud. The price I had paid for regaining my hero status had been much too high.

I was a little surprised at the fact that the Prophet hadn't printed much of the details of what was now known as the "Battle of the Department of Mysteries". The names of the Death Eaters were the only things provided, but nothing else.

Either, the Ministry was keeping things under lock down or the Prophet hadn't been able to get any kind of information. Deciding that it wasn't worth my attention, I notice that the later part of the morning had arrived.

I make my excuses to leave the Hospital Wing, and don my Invisibility Cloak. After all, I had a Restricted Section to get into.

* * *

I do my best at avoiding large crowds, but the constant chatter gets harder to ignore. All around me, I can hear people hailing the Boy-Who-Lived as some kind of hero. The more I hear, the angrier I find myself becoming. These parasites had no idea of the sacrifice I had made, because of their ignorance.

It takes a bit longer than expected, but I finally arrive at the newly reinstated Gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor's front door. My knocks are answered by Fang's loud barking and Hagrid booming voice saying "Be right there".

It takes another minute for the Half-Giant to open the door. I quickly call out that it's me Harry and step inside. Hagrid's hut was as messy as ever, I clear out a chair and sit down, while carefully taking off my Invisibility Cloak.

I can clearly see the surprise on his face to see me. Nevertheless, he offers me some tea with rock cakes. I accept the former, while politely refusing the latter. Once he finally sits down, he offers his condolences.

I deliberately stretch the silence before sighing and alter my voice to sound as sad as possible. A part of me is disgusted with what I'm about to do. However, that part is ruthlessly crushed when the image of my godfather falling through the Veil swims in front of my eyes.

"You know, I still can't believe that he is gone. One minute he was kicking some Death Eater arse, and the next he was falling". Looking up, I could see the sadness reflected in his black, beetle like eyes.

Ruthlessly, I continue "I felt so helpless that I wasn't able to do anything. Maybe I could have stopped him from falling into that thing. Then, we would have lived together. You don't know, but he promised me that I would live with him one day."

I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach for using Sirius' death. Conversely, the mad cackling of an insane bitch reverberating through my ears helps me steel myself.

The gentle giant tries to comfort me by assuring me that there was nothing anyone could have done.

"What if there was something I could have done, Hagrid?" I piteously look up at him and say.

His voice rises as he confidently answers "Now you listen to me, Arry. Don't you dare go blaming yourself! Your godfather was one of the finest wizards, I knew. If there was something to be done, he would have saved himself".

Feigning, a look of surprise I stare at him. Bless his heart; the clueless giant continues his attempts at comforting me. "Besides, he wouldn't have wanted ya to blame yourself." I doubt he wanted to die either, but I keep that particular remark to myself.

"You know what you're right; Sirius wouldn't have wanted me to mope around. He would have wanted me to live my life and protect my friends".

The Gameskeeper has a proud look on his face. _Just a bit more_. "Thank you, for making me realize that. I knew I could have counted on you. I pause and with a sheepish expression on my face blurt out

"You were my first ever friend in the Wizarding World, and you have always helped me". The professor's hairy face was beaming by now.

I plastered a smile on my face before widening my eyes and donning a crestfallen expression. The former Gryffindor's beaming quickly turned into a look concern. "What's the matter?" he quickly asks. "Nothing much" I reply "I don't want to bother you anymore; I have taken enough of your time."

His face turns into a frown before he declares "Nonsense, Arry, you just said it yourself, I was yer first friend, and I be delighted to help you."

Hook, line, and sinker.

I have a thoughtful expression on my face as I stare into the Half-Giant's eyes. "You said Sirius would be able to take care of himself, but not everyone is as good as him. You have known me for 5 years, Hagrid. I can't stop trouble from following me. What if next time it's one of my friends?"

A pained expression crosses my features. "I can't lose anyone else close to me. I need to be able to protect myself and the people I care about." Putting some desperation into my voice I continue "You understand, don't you"?

I can practically see the gears turning in his head. "Yeah, I understand, but I can't help you". Inwardly, I curse wondering what I had done wrong. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. "Why not"? My real disappointment leaks through this time.

"Harry, I got expelled in me 2nd year, you can't expect me to teach you much". It took every amount of self control that I possessed not to burst out laughing. He actually thought I wanted him to become my mentor. Well, this little misunderstanding could work tremendously in my favor.

I sigh dramatically before saying that I knew it was too much trouble. Hagrid looks distressed as I thank him for the tea and begin to make my way to the door. Before, I'm at the door; I stop and turn around with an excited expression on my face. I can see the optimism returning to my friend's face as he sees the eager expression on my face.

"Hagrid, you can't teach me, but I know something you can do to help me. You can write me a note allowing me to take out as many books as I want from the library".

"Arry, this note be wouldn't be including the restricted section, would it?" the professor queries with an uncomfortable expression.

Damn, I was really hoping he wouldn't catch that. With a hurt look, I answer "Yes, but you know me, Hagrid, I would never abuse something like that" with my words full of distaste. I could still see the reluctance on his face. "I Need to protect them, I won't let what happened to Sirius take place again". This time the longing was entirely genuine.

"You're right, Harry! I know you too well not to trust you. You will always do the right thing." Fucking irony.

My first step towards vengeance had been taken even if the price had been the betrayal of a friend's trust. The fact of the matter was that no other teacher would let a student who just lost a loved one near the Restricted Section. The temptation would be far too great for things like revenge. That was the reason why I had picked the Gameskeeper along with the fact that manipulating Hagrid was like winning the Special Olympics.

Deep down, I knew that this would cost me something of my soul, but my need for revenge had taken over any inhibitions I had. This would just be another account I would settle with the fanatical cunt, the next time I met her.

Meanwhile, the Order's former envoy continued on "Just hold on one second let me get some parchment".

I let him search for some, since it would a little too obvious and convenient for me to offer him some. It took a few minutes, but I finally had what I needed. I profusely thanked Hagrid and went on my way after putting on my father's cloak.

* * *

I walk by the library, but there are far too many students in there for the Boy-Who-Lived, to walk in and get armloads of books from the Restricted Section. I would come near closing time, since the number of students would be next to nothing.

I make my way back to Gryffindor Tower in preparation for an experiment that I wanted to try. Unfortunately, getting in to the Tower required me to take off my Cloak. Silence descends upon the Gryffindor Common Room as soon as I entered. Mostly, the room is full of younger years, but I spot a few older hands. They are the ones who start the applause, and it spreads like wildfire.

I overcome my impulse to yell at them or simply leave. Instead, I spot a couple of the DA members and sit right next to them. That should have sent my message loud and clear. It doesn't. In fact, the applause gets even louder and chants of "Potter" start up.

My House mates feel the need to surround me and tell me how they had always believed me. I hold a contemptuous snort in at my "loyal" housemates. Strange how none of these believers had said a single word in my defense when I was a social pariah. I honestly don't know how to respond to these idiots. Do they actually expect me to believe them? Katie Bell, who I'm sitting next to, finally elbows me and tells me to say something.

I thank them all, all the while, trying to keep my composure. The crowd finally relents, and I'm left with the DA members. I could see Lee and Angelina laughing while Katie did her best to hide her amusement. I swear quiet impressively. Hell, I even managed to get a raised eyebrow from Lee, who had been best friends with the Twins, and probably heard every swear combination that wizards had thought of.

It was at that moment that a first year came to me requesting an autograph. The blond Chaser finally loses it and starts to laugh. The firstie looks on confusedly before finally realizing that he might have done something wrong and flees.

"They…. really… do.. worship….. you" Katie manages to get out in between laughing uncontrollably. I glare at the laughing witch who is enjoying the scene a little too much. I keep reminding myself that they had no idea of who I had lost. Katie finally stops laughing and asked if something was wrong.

The words are almost out of my mouth before I remember she didn't know about Sirius' death let alone the man himself. His loss would mean nothing to her except an apology she wouldn't really mean. None of these people understood what he had done for me. He had lived on rats, and slept in dirty caves just so he could talk with me regularly and now he was taken away from me by a rabid bitch who needed to be put down.

In response, I shake my head and ask if I could borrow any library book she had on her. She doesn't, but there are a dozen volunteers more than eager to help me out with my problem. I grab a couple of books and leave for the Room of Requirement.

I enter an area that looks like the exact replica of Hogwarts library except there are no people around and the bookshelves are filled with shelves upon shelves of books. The problem was that I wouldn't be able to take any of the books out with me. They disappeared as soon as I crossed the threshold.

And since, I would be leaving Hogwarts in a few days, this made the books that the Room of Requirement provided as useful as giving a wand to a squib. With that being the case, I had a completely different experiment in mind.

I pulled out the books lent to me by fellow Gryffindors and as much parchment as I owned. I transfigured the parchment into an empty book. If my experiment turned out to be successful, I would have my own copy of every Hogwarts library books that I found to be useful.

Considering Hagrid's note that I had already acquired, it was only a matter before I could own my own extensive collection from the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. It was only a matter of time before I saw those maddened violet eyes again and when that time came, I would see those violet eyes crying in pain from the Entrails Expelling curse and whatever other buried treasures, I could find in the Restricted Section.

But before I could that…..

I close my eyes and concentrate my considerable will power on asking the room to create copies of the books that I currently held in front of me.

Absolutely nothing happens.

And although, I know it is impossible, I hear the mad cackle that had haunted my dreams, thoughts and my very being - mocking me for another failure.

My experiment had failed rather spectacularly and it doesn't take me long to start firing off over powered Reductos again but even that proves to be unsatisfactory as the room simply begins to repair itself.

I feel quite stupid for never thinking that the room would have limitations before last night. It was clear whoever made the room did their best to insure no one could misuse it especially to the determent of Hogwarts. After all, if anybody could go around making copies of the books from the Hogwarts' vaunted library then it wouldn't be vaunted for much longer.

Unfortunately, this left my pursuit of forbidden knowledge in danger and I couldn't have that. I would find another way to get my hands on the Restricted Section books. Hell, I would steal every book from the Restricted Section if that's what it took. Hours later, I had formed a semblance of a new plan. Strangely enough, the word "Hell" was the beginning of it.

Thinking about Hell led me to think of the Church and monks. That made me recall a history lesson from my old Muggle School about the Venerable Bede. He had hand written the copies of his most famous work, though I couldn't quite remember what it was named.

If I could animate several quills at the same time, I could conceivably have a number of useful tomes copied. The problem was that charming a quill to copy down precisely what you wanted would be a complex piece of magic that would be somewhere above N.E.W.T level.

Charming more than one quill, to copy specifically what I want, would be a massive headache. It was a good thing I had visions of maddened violet eyes and a surprised look on my Godfather's wasted face to motivate me.

The amount of research in front of me was daunting especially with the limited amount of time I had. Immediately, I put on Invisibility Cloak and sprint to the Library, which has almost emptied out. I go into the Charms section and run into the only former member of the DA.

* * *

Marietta Edgecombe, wearing heavy make up, was browsing for books. I remember my ex-girlfriend mentioning something about her being brilliant at Charms. The proverbial light bulb goes off in my head as I see an opportunity too good to pass off. I go a couple of aisles over and remove my Cloak.

Keeping her in my line of sight, I casually try and make my over so my running into her seems as coincidental as possible. She seems to be oblivious as she browses various texts on beauty charms. Inwardly, I cheer at the traitorous bitch's predicament.

Finally, I end up in the same aisle as her and that's when she finally notices me. She immediately tries to hide her face before turning around and attempting to flee the library. Before she is able to make it out too far, I call out to her.

She stops before turning around and it's pretty clear that she would be rather anywhere else than standing in front of me. Calling this situation awkward would be an understatement but I ignore that. I have a clear goal that needs to be accomplished and Marietta is away of achieving it.

I slowly walk over to her; she is still attempting to hide her face and does her best not to look me in the eyes. "Got a minute?" I ask rather lamely. I desperately wish some of James Potter's skills at talking to women had passed down me; it would make this so much easier. Neither divine intervention nor any latent genetic traits appeared. At least, there wasn't a giggling group of girls around.

I'm saved by from the conundrum of coming up with what to say next as Marietta begins to apologize. She is babbling as her words are completely indistinguishable and halfway through she begins sobbing. Merlin's Balls! What the fuck is it with these Ravenclaw girls crying around me?

Awkwardly, I place a hand on her shoulder and she takes full advantage as she as she claps my arm and buries my her face into my shoulder while crying hysterically. I could feel her silky reddish blonde hair on my neck and chin. In another situation, with an entirely different witch, the situation might have been erotic but this is just sad. The waterworks seem to go on for a few minutes before she finally realizes what's going on. She stiffens, takes her face away from my shoulder and lets go of my arm.

With the smeared make-up on her face, I can see that the curse has been lifted for the most part but her face still has scars which were arranged in the word "SNEAK". I have gotta hand it to Hermione, the girl has got a vicious streak in her when she puts her mind to it. It makes me feel bad for poor Ron if he ever decides to date someone other than her.

Marietta, on the other hand, seems even more mortified than before as she apologizes for an entirely different set of reasons this time. I was beginning to doubt that the pathetic witch in front of me could be brilliant at any thing but I'm not about to give up so easily especially after my last few failures.

I put on my best concerned look before assuring her that it's quite alright. She looks at me with dubiously as I give her my most reassuring smile. She looks away again and I finally ask her "Wanna talk about it?"

Edgecombe looks hesitant but I conjure her a glass of water. She gratefully accepts before nodding. We walk over to a table where she sits down, the library is mostly empty but I still take care to put a few privacy charms around us. The 7th year looks impressed with my wand work as she tries to compose herself. I keep my mouth shut mostly because I'm not really, instead I conjure her another glass of water before encouraging her to speak.

She takes a sip, draws up her shoulders, and finally looks me in the eyes. I can tell it takes her a fair amount of courage to take an action like that so I gently hold her hand as if to encourage her.

That proves to be prompt that Marietta needed as the girl launches into how pressured she was by her father and Madam Edgecombe about being on Dolores Umbridge's good side. It turns out her mother was desperate to get promoted to being a Board Member of the Floo Network Authority instead of her position as a measly Floo Network Regulator. Marietta kept assuring me that she had betrayed the DA at her mother's behest and she really regretted it.

I kept my own thoughts on how she probably regretted ratting out the DA after her facial disfigurement to myself letting her continue her tale. In between trying to convince me of how much she regretted her actions, Marietta also revealed that her boyfriend, Marcus Belby (a 6th year Ravenclaw, if I recall) had broken up with her after she had revealed the existence of the DA. According to the his ex-girlfriend, it was because the Belbys had been supporters of Dumbledore for a long time and he had been hurt by Marietta's contribution to the Headmaster's dismissal.

Considering how many members of the Order, I had met or heard about, I suspected that while there may be some truth to Marcus' words about the Belbys being big Dumbledore supporters, it probably had more to do with the fact that Marietta would have given Millicent Bulstrode a run for her galleons as the ugliest face of Hogwarts after Hermione's curse.

Again, I wisely keep my thoughts to myself realizing that Edgecombe didn't really need to hear about how her boyfriend had dumped her because she was too ugly to snog with. Snape can bugger himself with a potion tube, I wasn't stupid at all. Hell, just in this conversation alone, I had displayed more smarts than Crabbe and Goyle had displayed in their entire lives.

Her sob story continued as she regaled me with the various hardships she had to endure in order to get Hermione's curse fully fixed. I nodded and patted her arm in sympathy at right moments letting her know just how interested I was in her riveting tale. Of course, Marietta didn't realize how I actually felt as she rambled on and on about how tough her life had become.

A part of me was wondering if it was truly worth it to learn the necessary charms if I had to endure more of this. It was at that moment that I was interrupted by Madam Pince and her beak like nose.

Morgana's Tits! I never thought I would actually be thanking Pince for hovering around a table, I was sitting at.

I shrugged apologetically at Marietta before breaking the privacy charms as the librarian yelled at us for several moments. I ignored her for the most part as I grabbed mine and Edgecombe's things. The girl gave me a small smile as she walked out with me.

"I'm really sorry about getting you in trouble, I didn't realize how much time we had spent talking."

"Oh, it's no bother at all. I'm glad you were able to get things off your chest." I say with the most genuine expression, I could possibly muster.

"Well, you are really quite easy to talk to, Harry." She gave me another smile which seemed to diminish the scars, spelling SNEAK across her face. Or, maybe it was the light.

I tried to come up with something witty to say just to make sure, I would have another chance to talk to her regarding the charm I needed but I came up with a quite unwitty "Well, thank you."

She stepped a bit closer to me, "You are quite different from what Cho claimed, she said you guys barely even talked on your date." I didn't think this was the moment to mention that she was completely ignoring the fact that she had been doing most of the talking.

I was saved having to respond when a bunch of second years were walking by us, and one of them walked right into the wall because he was too busy ogling at me.

The tension between us broke as me, the kid's friends laughed and even Marietta smiled at the poor Hufflepuff's predicament. The kid glanced at me again before fleeing the scene as if a score of dementors were behind him.

The girl accompanying me seems like she is about to say something else then hesitates instead telling me good bye. Almost as an afterthought, she mentions "I have got to go study for my Charms N.E.W.T."

Oh, thank Merlin! I thank whatever deity was listening for some sort of breakthrough.

"Charms, huh? Everyone says my mum was brilliant at them. I think Filtwick was a bit disappointed, I wasn't as good."

Yes, I was using my dead mum to gain a bit of sympathy. I suppose if anyone had been monitoring my behavior, they would be shocked to see Harry Potter use an underhanded tactic like that. But, I had already betrayed a friend, I was more than willing to manipulate a traitor.

"Rubbish" Marietta fiercely proclaims, "I saw the privacy wards in there, that was some impressive wand work in there."

"Eh, I'm decent but nothing like you though Cho told me you were brilliant." My compliment makes the girl blush but her reddening cheeks don't really go well with the "SNEAK" scars across her face.

"Thank you. That's actually why I was going to study some more and add to the countess hours I have already spent. I just want to make sure that I get an Outstanding on my N.E.W.T. Profssor Filtwick, my parents, the other Ravenclaws, they all expect me to. And, I'm really close to getting an apprenticeship with a Charms Mistress right out of Hogwarts which is really rare."

I'm sure ratting on the DA and getting in Umbridge's good graces probably had improved her chances of getting that apprenticeship but I let that go. The girl was talented at Charms, and it seemed more and more like this conversation wasn't a complete waste of my time especially since she was already comfortable enough calling me by first name.

"Blimey, that's unbelievable." I try my best at impersonation of what Ron sounds like every time he notices Hermione do something out of the ordinary.

It seems to work as Marietta's blush deepens. Time for the moment of truth.

I don't have to fake much of the excitement when I ask her "You know, I have been trying to work on this charm that animates quills to make exact copies ….." Abruptly, I stop.

I give her a sheepish look "Sorry, I got carried away there for a second, you have got N.E.W.T s coming up and I'm going on about my ridiculous projects." The added nervous hand scratching the back of my neck was a masterful stroke to the performance but I'm biased.

"Nonsense, Harry." She steps closer to me again before looking me right in the eyes "You have been listening to my problems for the past few hours, it's the least I could do."

I put up a half-hearted protest for appearances sake but the girl is adamant about helping. I couldn't help but be pleased.

I suggest that we go up to the Room of Requirement thinking that no one would bother us there and we wouldn't have Filch on our ass about staying out late. Marietta glances at with what I swear is uncertainty but a second later, there is a look of excitement on her face. Strangely, she tells me that she will see me up at the Room of Requirement but she has to get some notes from her room first.

* * *

I quickly run back to Gryffindor Tower hastily giving the Fat Lady the password. In my dormitory, I find exactly the right person for my current needs. The one and only; Seamus Finnegan, my classmate was perfect for acquiring some Firewhiskey. Not because good old Seamus was Irish although he did play his part in keeping up the drunken Irishman stereotype. Hell, other than the Weasley Twins and a burly 7th year, Seamus had the highest tolerance in all of Gryffindor.

"Seamus mate, I'm so glad to see you."

With a big old Irish smile on his face, he responded "Don't worry, Potter, you ain't the only one. Hell, most of the witches in Hogwarts are happy to see good old Seamus."

"Happy to see you leave, you mean?" I shoot back at him, Seamus laughs uproariously.

"Well, of course, it gives them a chance to check out my delicious arse.." This time it's me who is smiling at Seamus' response. I still remember the first night back this year, when him and I had a row. I didn't like to admit it but it had bothered to see one of my steadfast friends believe the bullshit the Prophet printed about me.

I was glad to see he was back on my side. Of course, I wouldn't have been half as comfortable with Finnegan if it wasn't for the fact that the had been one of the earliest people to believe me once I had given my account of the night Cedric died to _The Quibbler_. Plus, he was damn useful after the Weasley Twins left, becoming the de-facto procurer of questionable items

Looking pleased with his retort, he asks me "So, what can I do you for, mate?"

"Er…I'm looking for a bit of Firewhiskey if you have some lying around."

Seamus looks over at me with a raised eyebrow, "Just one, mate? Shite, give me a day and I can get you about two dozen and then we can really have ourselves a proper party."

"Wouldn't want to trouble you, mate. I just need a bottle."

"A party's never any trouble, mate. Besides, think of all the poor decision making after a few shots of Firewhiskey. Maybe, one of these fine lasses can turn you from the Boy-Who-Lived to the Man-Who-Lived, eh?" I kid you not, he said this while wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh out loud at his antics before latching on to the excuse Seamus just conveniently gave me. Smirking, I raise an eyebrow and ask Gryffindor's resident dog "Who's to say, I'm not working on that on my own?"

With a sudden look of understanding, Seamus has a huge grin on his face, the one you could describe as going ear to ear as he claps me on the shoulder. "Say no more, Harry!"

"If you wanna chat a bird up and get her inhibitions lowered so she ain't so prim and proper no more, you should have said so earlier."

"Er…..yeah , it's about a bird. Thanks, mate, you are a true friend." Well, it was only half a truth. I just wanted Marietta drunk so she wouldn't know or care that I was trying to make copies of books from the Restricted Section but Seamus didn't need to know that. As far as he was concerned, this was a perfectly valid reason.

"Don't mention it, I will get it for you now." I pretended to look elsewhere as my roommate unlocked the complex looking locks on his trunk.

Rummaging through, keeps the conversation going, "I was beginning to worry for you mate. You are the most famous wizard of our entire generation, you have got fan girls lining up for you left and right, especially now that you are everyone's hero again." He pauses as he finds the bottle of Firewhiskey, retrieves it and walks over.

"It's about time, you start using that fame! Hell, I'm willing to bet every witch in Hogwarts would be willing to drop their knickers for you including the 7th years"….. taking a dramatic pause, he smirks before adding "almost as quickly as they do for me, of course."

He hands me the bottle and pats my shoulder in mock sympathy before asking "So, who is the lucky girl that has caught Harry Potter's attention?"

Bellatrix LeStrange, the woman with the violet eyes and murderous intentions, was the one who had my undivided attention but Seamus didn't need to know that.

"I never said it was a girl" I didn't even get a chance to continue before I could see Seamus' perverted little mind trying to come up with some sort of joke. Not letting him get ahead of himself, I quickly added "And before you make a single joke about me being a poof, it could me a woman." This time it was me waggling the eyebrows.

He laughed uproariously again before adopting an expression filled with curiosity. "Now, I really want to know."

"A gentleman never kisses and tells, mate. Surely, someone as prolific with women like you knows that."

Seamus takes the mocking in stride as he gives me one-fingered salute while laughing "Touché, Potter."

Deciding to have a bit more fun, "Now, that's just uncalled for. Here I was trying to be a friend and protect your feelings. But, you know what, no more! It's your crush, Seamus."

The dejected look on his face almost has me in tears from holding in the laughter but I manage. "Professor Sinestra is almost ready, she just needs a bit of whiskey to loosen up."

I pause to let Seamus catch up with the fact that whoever his current crush, she was free and he didn't have to worry about me. And a bit of dramatic effect but mostly the former "If you know what I mean." This whole eyebrow waggling is lots of fun, I have to try it more often.

As soon as he realizes that I'm taking the piss out of him, the Irish boy groans. In our second year, when Seamus had sent the Astronomy professor and an ill-advised messenger cupid, we had been giving him grief about it ever since.

"Three years later and you lot still haven't forgotten it," he exclaimed with a bit of righteous indignation.

Grinning at his rapidly reddening ears, I ask him "Whatever compelled you to send one of those blasted cupids to a professor?"

"Fred and George along with Lee convinced me that Sinistra would find me very gallant and sweet."

This time I didn't even make an effort stop the laugh that emerged.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up, mate. I was an impressionable child who was in love and those pillocks took advantage of me." The bitterness in his voice makes me laugh even harder.

"You do realize, you make it sound it like they raped you or something like that?"

"They did! Emotionally speaking, I was traumatized when McGonagall called me into her office to talk about inappropriate behavior towards teachers." I snorted but he continued on shamelessly "Why do you think I'm such a lecherous pervert today?"

Him and I laughed about it for a solid minute. It was the first time I had laughed since Sirius and I immediately felt awful about it. Here I was laughing with a friend while my godfather's murderer walked free.

Seamus was still laughing when I stopped "How much for the bottle?"

He stops laughing before laughing at me with a serious expression on his face. "Nothing, mate. With all the shite, you have gone through this year, it's the least I can do."

Upon my insistence on paying him, my fellow 5th year displays a seriousness that I didn't believe him capable of as he lightly grabs onto my shoulder. "Listen mate, I was a right arse to you for over half a year…I haven't forgotten that. I don't expect you will either but consider this a start. Anything you need from comes free of charge."

I thank him but he waves me off before slapping me on the back, lightly turning me around, and pushing me towards the door. "Tell you what, Potter, you go seal the deal with this mysterious witch and we'll call it even."

I give him a thumbs up on my way out. Oh, I would seal the deal, permanently if I had my way, though it wouldn't be the kind of deal sealing that Seamus had in mind.

* * *

Hidden underneath my Invisibility Cloak, I examine the map to see where my teacher for the evening was. I found her still in Ravenclaw Tower along with a couple of the other Claw 7th year girls. However, it isn't long before she leaves and I start making my way over to the left corridor on the Seventh Floor. I take a leisurely pace but Edgecombe is practically running if the map is any indication.

Nevertheless, I beat her by a decent margin as she seemed to slow down as soon as she got to the floor. Hidden underneath the Cloak, I can see her walking towards the room. She had obviously changed, instead of the baggy Hogwarts robes, she was wearing a light cream colored Muggle tank top which did very little to hide the Ravenclaw blue bra, she was wearing underneath.

Underneath that, she was wearing the tightest pair of jeans that Harry had seen which weren't many considering most girls at Hogwarts wore baggy school robes.

As she got closer, Harry saw that the makeup which had been smeared all over her face earlier had been expertly reapplied. The remaining scars, from SNEAK, were not visible.

Instead, he noticed the reddish blonde hair framing a heart shaped face with high cheek bones and blue eyes. Not to mention her other attributes which were quite annunciated thanks to her tight clothing. Well, there wasn't any doubt left, Marietta Edgecombe was attempting to look good despite the disgust he felt for the traitor, he could not deny the fact that she did in fact look hot.

Considering his limited amount of experience with this sort of thing, Harry hadn't been sure earlier if the girl was trying to come on to him or not but her current attire and the disappointed look on her face upon not finding Harry confirmed that the 7th year Ravenclaw was indeed coming on to him. He would have to be as stupid as Crabbe and Goyle, combined, not to catch on to it. The problem was Harry wasn't quite sure on how to proceed.

Apart from one sad and pathetic kiss with Cho, he hadn't done much with a girl. More importantly, he didn't necessarily want to do much with the traitorous girl in front of him either but on the other hand she held the answer that he sought after. Of course, as far as conundrums went, this was one that most blokes would love to have.

Realizing that he couldn't keep the girl waiting for too long, Harry made up his mind on the spot and decided to go ahead and see where this went. After all, this strategy had served him against Dark Lords and evil wizards, so it couldn't hurt too much against a witch who seemed to be willing to throw herself at him. And, if all else failed, he could always pretend to be piss drunk and fall asleep.

Ah, alcohol solving problems since…..forever.

Armed with his backup plan, Harry Potter came out of the Invisibility Cloak and surprised his companion who dropped her backpack.

"I'm sorry," Harry quickly muttered before bending down to pick up her book bag. He pretended not to notice when Edgecombe discreetly tried to glace at his arse.

"No, it's quite alright. Sorry, clumsy me, I totally forgot you had an Invisibility Cloak." I swear to you she said this quicker than lawyer than in a court so I only caught few words but still got the gist.

"Yeah, I have just been waiting for you here and I didn't want Filch to catch me so I put on the Cloak." She seems quite pleased that I had been waiting. It's a good thing, I neglected to mention that it had only been a few minutes.

"While, I was up in my dorm, I realized how uncomfortable and constraining my Hogwarts robes were so I dressed a little more comfortably." The way she pushed out her chest when she said constraining had me too busy ogling rather than produce a proper response.

When a couple of seconds went by without me answering, she politely cleared her throat. Embarrassed, I quickly nod my head and agree with whatever she said. Mentally, I chide myself for losing my concentration. Granted, it was a fine pair of tits but I needed to be better than that.

Quickly recovering, "Sorry, I was just surprised, I wouldn't expect you to wear Muggle clothing."

She had a mischievous grin, "You'll find I'm full of surprises, Harry." Again, I fail to come up with anything witty. I'm pretty sure my father is rolling over in his grave right now.

I smile at her in what I hope is an encouraging manner. It reminded of an old saying by some Muggle, "better to remain silent and be thought a fool than to speak and to remove all doubt."

Realizing she wasn't getting anything more, Marietta changes the topic "By the way, your Cloak its beautiful" she steps closer to me while feeling the fabric of cloak. The fact that she rubbed against me, twice, while examining my Cloak was purely coincidental, I'm sure.

"Er….yeah, it used to be my dad's." At the mention of my father, she pulls away a little and I feel slightly more comfortable. Merlin, living a lifetime with the Dursleys hadn't really prepared me for physical contact with others.

"Anyway, I thought I would let you pick what you wanted the Room of Requirement to looks like." I had thought it would allow her to be comfortable around a stranger. Turns out, the girl was comfortable enough already.

"That's awfully sweet of you, Harry." She gently traces a line, on my arm, with her finger. My response is a grunt that would make a Neanderthal proud.

She lets go of my arm and I shove my cloak back into my backpack as Edgecombe walks in front of the room three times. As she completed her third round, a door appears on the wall. Marietta appears completely nonchalant but having grown up as a Muggle for most of my life, this sort of thing still fascinates me.

She doesn't take a step forward and finally I realize that she is expecting me to get the door. Shite, at least when I go on a real date, I will have plenty of pointers. As I open the door, nonetheless, she thanks me.

Stepping inside, I can't help but the admire the room, she has picked. It's a wide circular room with a midnight blue carpet, the same color that that Marietta's bra is. Despite the night time, artificial sunlight is streaming in through the arched windows which were hung with blue and bronze silks. Topping the room off was a domed ceiling painted with

I turn to my companion, "Is this the Ravenclaw Common Room?"

She nods "Gorgeous, isn't it?" and walks me over to the windows which had a stunning view of the Lake, the Quidditch Grounds and even the Forbidden Forest.

"Yes, it is."

She takes that as encouragement and suddenly two comfy armchairs appear right by one of the windows.

I add my own contributions by adding a little, round table before pulling out copies of _The Standard Book of Spells_ and a borrowed copy of _Achievements in Charming_ courtesy of Hermione.

Marietta looks disappointed for a second before she changes her expression to a scoff. "Those aren't going to be of any use to us." Instead, she retrieves a few books from her own bag, I can make out the name _Quintessence: A Quest__. The others are hidden from my view. _

Well, this was news to me. Hermione had sworn by the quality of _Achievements in Charming_, I say as much to the Ravenclaw girl excluding the bit about Hermione.

"_The Standard Book of Spells _and _Achievements in Charming_ are fine if you want to study for O.W.L.S and such but for the type of enchantment, you are looking for, we are going to need a book which is better than elementary."

She removes those two books instead placing the aforementioned _Quintessence: A Quest_ on the table. "_Quintessence: A Quest_ is a good start, Filtwick assigns it for N.E.W.T students because it gets into actual spell crafting unlike Achievements in Charming and it's written by Desmond Monkstanley."

Harry felt stupid in asking but his curiosity got the better of him. "Who is Desmond Monkstanley?"

She made a disgusted sound, Harry was about to retort before she threw her hands in the air and exclaimed, "Ugggh, Binns! He is useless, he should have taught us about him years ago instead he drones on and on about those ridiculous Goblin Wars." She paused to catch her breath after the outburst and one of her hands just happened to land on Harry's forearm, where it remained.

"The Monkstanleys were one of the most famous Wizarding families in Britain. Most of them worked in the Ministry as Unspeakables and Desmond wasn't any different. He worked most of his life in the Department of Mysteries but he wrote Quintessence after his retirement. The man was brilliant, some of his theories regarding spell-crafting revolutionized the entire branch of magic." As an afterthought, she added "My mum took me down to see his statue in the Ministry once."

Explanations regarding the other books, she had brought with her also followed and Harry found himself genuinely interested. With the 7th year girl's help, he would have been hopeless when it came to creating the necessary enchantment for his purposes.

After Marietta finished talking about the books, she had brought with her, Harry made another contribution to their project by producing the bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses. Marietta raised an inquisitive eyebrow at me.

"I figured, you might appreciate some of Blishen's finest, considering how stressed you are." I say it with an easy grin on my face. "Besides, I expect this enchantment to be a difficult one to create, so I figured, we could have some fun while doing it." Considering how the blue eyed witch expected this evening to go had emboldened me a bit.

She gives me a look, as if to say she sees right through my cock and bull story, but pours herself a liberal amount of Firewhiskey in her glass anyway. Whilst, I'm the process of pouring myself a more moderate amount, she has already finished hers and indicates that she wants more.

* * *

Hours later, the bottle of Firewhiskey is about three quarters empty, most if it drunk by the very much inebriated Ravenclaw next to me. That left me with a slight problem. Her and I had gone over most of the theory behind the enchantment before she was truly drunk. However, there were still some things that he couldn't accomplish with his new enchantment. Mainly, copying the text from a book without his direct oversight. Before, Marietta had become too drunk, they had managed to get three quills enchanted to write content from the books but, either Harry or Marietta had to be able to read the content in order for it be written on the blank books, he had transfigured. All in all, it was frustrating.

Of course, it didn't help matter that the witch who was supposed to be helping him was giggling to herself after regaling Harry with some silly tale involving her and some of the other Claw girls. He couldn't care less. Not for the first time, Harry cursed himself for ever bringing the Firewhiskey with him. He thought it would help if she had as little memory of his trying to copy the Hogwarts library, especially the Dark Arts section, as possible. Now, he was realizing he should have just cast a Memory Charm on her afterward instead of bringing booze. Granted, an illegal Memory Charm was worth at least a year's stay in Azkaban but it might have been worth it not to deal with a drunken Marietta Edgecombe.

Walking over to her chair, Harry grabbed her by both of her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Ignoring how soft and warm her skin was, Harry tried to get through to the girl. "Marietta, look at me. How did you think we could get the quills to write on their own?" In response, she giggled and slurred out.

"You are reallllly cuuuuuuuute when youuuuu are angry, Harrrrrrry."

The boy in question sighed. "Thanks, Marietta. But, if we can get back to enchantment, we are working on, I have a few ideas on how to….."

The rest of what Harry was about to say was cut off rather abruptly due to Marietta using her hands to pull him closer and crushing her lips to his.

For a second or two, Harry was taken aback but then he pulled away.

"Whattttt's the matttttter, Harrrrrrry? Youuuuuuu don't likkke it likkke that poofffff Bellllby?"

"No, I like it just fine. But, Marietta we have to concentrate on the enchantment."

"Harrrrry, youuu said weeee werrrrrre gonnnnna have fuuuuuuun. Alllllll thiiiiiiis work isnnnn't fun. This is" She kissed me again and this time I found myself responding. After a minute, I pull away with another one of my ideas.

"You are right, Marietta, that was loads of fun. Let's try that again" She starts leaning in again but I turn my face so her lips land on my cheek. Disappointedly, she pulls away.

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. Let's try it again after we get through this enchantment."

Marietta pouts and leans back into her chair.

"Youuuuu are nooooo fuuuuun, Harrrrry!"

Merlin's Balls, a drunken Marietta Edgecombe talking was really annoying.

It takes some more a lot of time as I have to repeat things to Marietta several times but finally her and I are able to come up with a decent idea on how to get the enchanted quills to copy directly from the books as opposed to writing what we dictated. The problem was, now the enchanted quills were writing what I looked at in the books. This was faster than what I had previously accomplished but it still wasn't what I wanted.

Unfortunately, this didn't matter to Marietta who thought she had done her part and now wanted her reward. Realizing I wasn't going to get any more out of her about spell crafting theories, I take a few swigs out of the bottle of Firewhiskey. The burning sensation which accompanied the drink wasn't enough to stop me from emptying the bottle.

Finally, I turn to the impatient girl in front who leaps into my arms without any hesitation and starts snogging me for all she's worth.

* * *

**More Author's Notes** – Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed that. I should mention that originally I thought this entire story would be a 5 to 10k word one shot. That did not turn out to be the case and this tale grew in the telling. I thought it was wise to stop the first chapter at 10k + words. Also, I should mention that there isn't necessarily going to be a pairing in this story contrary to what may appear to be the case, so far.

I would like to thank Eclectic Parrot for helping beta a portion of this chapter. I first had this idea about 5 years ago, and wrote some of it down then and he was very helpful.

Last but certainly not the least, if you enjoyed reading this, I would appreciate it, if you left a review. They are quite encouraging to the people writing these things.


End file.
